


Fairy Wings

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally sees Gabriel’s wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This is written for the comment_fic prompt: Sam/Gabriel, Fairy wings.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sam has been begging to see Gabriel’s wings for months. Gabriel has been adamant that Sam never see the extra appendages.

When the wings finally make their appearance, Sam understands why. They are barely two feet in length and bright, sparkly pink.

Upon seeing them, Sam’s expression goes from shock to humor. He laughs loud and doesn’t stop until well after Gabriel’s cheeks have turned fire engine red.

“Can you actually fly with those?” the hunter questions. Gabriel is small, but not enough for those wings to be functional. They definitely aren’t wings Sam would believe befit and archangel of the Lord.

The wings do work; a fact Gabriel proves when Sam finds himself five feet to the left and on his back in the middle of his bed.

The wings beat ceaselessly while Gabriel sits atop Sam. The hunter thinks the appendages are weird, but with the archangel’s tongue in his mouth, he is too busy to care about anything else in that moment.


End file.
